


Day 14: 69. Max/Chloe.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [14]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Drugs, Episode 3: Chaos Theory, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Por ejemplo, te reto a besarme -había dicho totalmente orgullosa."<br/>Las únicas opciones frente a Max eran besarla. O no.<br/>Pero una cosa lleva a la otra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14: 69. Max/Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca he escrito sexo lésbico (o nada que involucre a mujeres) así que espero estar haciéndolo bien.

-Ve si puedes encontrar algo adecuado en mi agujero de la moda -sugirió Chloe acostada en su cama, con sólo una camisa y ropa interior puesta, el sol tocando sus piernas con suavidad y la calmante música de fondo.   
"Muy bien, hora de hacer cosplay de Chloe..." fue lo que pensó Max abriendo el armario, donde ropa no muy de su estilo se encontraba dentro.  
-¡Eso es! Rachel dejó algo de ropa suya ahí...Es de tu tamaño -saltó apenas Max echó un vistazo dentro. Y ella sabía lo que eso significaba.  
-Pero no es mi estilo -apoyó su peso en una pierna, observando.  
-Max, aún no tienes un estilo. Al menos pruébatelo -se paró, caminando hacia la chica pecosa-. Puedes rebobinar para volver con tu camisa con cloro y vaqueros.  
-Apestas. A mí me gusta mi camisa y mis baqueros... -se defendió-, pero sería genial probarme la ropa de Rache, sólo para ver si me sientan.  
Sentía la necesidad de marcar su territorio ahí, incluso sabiendo que sentirse de esa manera sobre una chica desaparecida estaba completamente mal.  
-¡Deja de dudar, Max! ¡Ponte esto y deja salir a tu chica punk rock interior! -exclamó la de pelo color fantasía- ¡Puedes darte el lujo de correr riesgos! Cuándo y cualquier cosa que quieras intentar...Por ejemplo -Max notó un leve tartamudeo al principio-, te reto a que me beses -había dicho totalmente orgullosa.   
-¿Qué?  
-Te doblo la apuesta. Bésame ahora -las dos opciones frente a Max era besar a su amiga, o no. Y se abalanzó a ella con fuerza para sólo tocar sus labios-. Vaya, ¡eres ruda, Max! Ahora podré decirle a Warren que no tiene posibilidades...a menos que le interese lo que pasa entre chicas -dijo con voz provocativa, dándole la espalda al finalizar su frase.  
-Eres una idiota -soltó de broma.  
-A todo esto, ¿alguna vez has fumado?  
-¿Cigarros? Claro que sí.  
-No, me refiero a marihuana -rió-, eres totalmente inocente.   
"Incluso si te besé de esa forma" pensó.  
-Pues...no.  
-¿Te gustaría?  
-¿Qué hay de David? -preguntó un poco preocupada, si las encontraba drogándose las dos estarían muertas.  
-No te preocupes, de seguro está ideando algún plan para tener a todo Arcadia Bay bajo su vigilancia.  
-Entonces ¿qué esperas?  
Chloe sonrió como si hubiese completado algún plan maligno y fue a por los cigarrillo enrollado con cannabis dentro de ellos.  
Después de darle instrucciones a Max sobre como hacerlo, ésta prestó atención.  
-Entonces lo pones en tu boca de esta forma -ayudó a su amiga a cumplir su cometido, posando el objeto entre sus labios mientras las dos estaban sentadas en su cama-, e inhalas -Max de forma apresurada tragó todo el humo, tosiendo por el efecto que tuvo en su garganta y Chloe comenzó a reír fuertemente- ¡Joder Max, así no es! -se recostó mirando hacia el techo para fumar y seguir riendo- Debe ser más suave.  
Sonrojada por la vergüenza que la escena le había provocado, intentó hacerlo bien esta vez.  
Al principio no sintió nada, pensando en que quizá aspiró muy poco, volvió a hacerlo.  
La segunda vez todo la golpeó de inmediato y una sensación de paz la invadió, era como si todo los errores que había hecho en su pasado, habían desaparecido. Ya todo estaba bien, nadie moriría y lo único en lo que pensaba era que Chloe se veía hermosa a su lado, con su cabeza colgando sobre el borde de la cama, dejando su cuerpo estirado encima, donde el sol seguía bañándola.   
Se subió encima de ella dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, tomando sus muñecas con sus manos y agachándose para besarla; pero ahora no era sólo un toque infantil como el de antes, ahora su lengua jugaba con la suya por quien ganaba más territorio, y cuando Max sin darse cuenta quedó bajo ella, supo que Chloe había ganado.  
Sus cigarrillos ya no se encontraban en sus manos pero eso ya no importaba más.  
Las manos de Chloe viajaban por su estómago hasta arriba, subiéndole la camisa y dejando su sostén a la vista.  
Se lo desabrochó de forma experta, quitándole las dos piezas de ropa y tirándolas en el piso para después bajar su cabeza, metiendo cada pezón a su boca con tiempo, y llenando cada uno de saliva.  
Max arqueaba su espalda por el placer dado que sentía a flor de piel, más puro que nunca y no sabía si era por el efecto de la droga o no.  
Chloe quitó cada ropa que se interponía en su paso, hasta que finalmente Max quedó desnuda frente a ella, su cuerpo era completamente hermoso y podía notar pequeñas pecas que parecían llamarla desde sus muslos, y se agachó para saludar.  
Algo que nunca le había dicho a su amiga, era que sus pecas siempre le habían gustado. La hacían única y además hermosa.   
Besó sus muslos, dejando marcas como mordidas o chupetones notorios.   
Pero lo que más llamaba su atención ahí mismo, era su sexo que estaba mojado para ella, esperando impacientemente para que Chloe le visitara.  
Apenas se agachó un poco más y hundió su rostro en su lubricada vagina, Max soltó un gran gemido mientras apretaba las sábanas a su alrededor.  
Chloe levantó la vista.  
-Lo siento -musitó.  
-No hagas tanto ruido, David se puede enterar -se apoyó en sus rodillas para quitarse toda su ropa y se sentó en el abdomen de Max, mojando su piel con sus propios fluidos y volvió a su tarea de antes.  
Su lengua jugaba alegremente con sus labios, chupándolos cuando quería mientras que su clitoris se encontraba hinchado y hacía lo posible moviendo sus caderas para que Chloe tocara ese lugar.  
Pasando su lengua por toda la entrada hasta llegar arriba, metió el pequeño botón en su boca y Max tuvo que morderse los labios para no volver a gemir.  
E incluso en todo ese éxtasis, pudo pensar que no era justo que sólo ella estuviese sintiendo todo eso.  
Tomó las caderas de Chloe para levantarlas y dirigir su vagina hacia su boca.  
Nunca antes le había hecho sexo oral a una mujer ni había visto como se hacía, así que no tenía idea de qué hacer en una situación como esa, por lo que decidió ver como Chloe lo hacía abajo.  
Intentó seguir su paso, pero metiendo dos dígitos en su ranura, sintiendo los fluidos que salían de Chloe y levantó su mandíbula para poder alcanzarla.  
Sus fluidos no tenían sabor a nada. Lo que fue una sorpresa que decidió ignorar.  
Respiraba con dificultad por el espacio dado e incluso se cansaba de vez en cuando, mas siguió devolviéndole el favor a su amiga de su infancia.  
Se rindió cuando la lengua de Chloe estaba yendo más rápido que nunca, logrando que alcanzara el orgasmo que dejó su vista nublada y su respiración entrecortada.  
Tal vez debería aceptar sus proposiciones de forma más seguida.


End file.
